In recent years the classic cathode ray tube (CRT) computer and television screens have generally been replaced by thin screens based on liquid crystal display (LCD) or light emitting diode (LED) technology. Additionally the standard available screen size has increased. Instead of a maximum size of 32″ or less a person can purchase television screens with a screen size of 40″, 50″ or even 80″-90″.
The newer screens are much lighter than the older CRT screens and can conveniently be hung from a wall with a mechanism having an arm and a mounting interface at the screen end designed to fit standard screw holes on the back of the screen.
The Video Electronics Standard Association (VESA) defined a family of standards know as the Flat Display Mounting Interface (FDMI) or VESA Mounting Interface Standard (MIS) defining the mounting interface size and distances between the screw holes on the mounting interface and on the back of the screen as a function of the screen size (diagonal) and weight.
Recently curved screens (e.g. concave screens) have been introduced and they are gaining popularity since many viewers feel that they provide an enhanced viewing experience. One problem with curved screens is that the screw holes are shifted so standard wall mount interfaces don't fit. Thus a consumer is limited to using more expensive dedicated mounting interfaces or to add non-standard inserts, spacers or special screws for attaching a standard mounting interface. In many cases non-standard additions can result in an unstable wall mount. Accordingly a solution that fits flat screens and non-flat screens is thus desirable.